Lost Nickelodeon Latin America Underneath Up Next Bumpers (2013-2016)
In November 2013, Nickelodeon rebrans a new bumpers and commercials style, and the Up Next's Underneath so that the viewer's favorite program looks at it, currently it is lost and there is no capture and recording. Lost Bumpers * Spongebob Squarepants Up Next Bumper, Orange Underneath (2013-2015 version found, 2015-2016 version lost) * The Fairy OddParents Up Next Bumper, Blue Light Underneath (2013-2016) * Drake & Josh Up Next Bumper, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2013-2016, it was transmitted occasionally) * Back At the Barnyard Up Next Bumper, Orange Underneath (2013-2015) * ICarly Up Next Bumper, Blue Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * The Penguins of Madagascar Up Next Bumper, Blue Light Underneath (2013-2016) * Fanboy & Chum Chum Up Next Bumper, ¿Green? Underneath (2013-2016) * Big Time Rush Up Next Bumper, ¿Green? Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Victorious Up Next Bumper, Blue Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * T.U.F.F. Puppy Up Next Bumper, Green Underneath (2013-2016) * Teenage Mutans Ninja Turtles Up Next Bumper, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Monsters vs. Aliens Up Next Bumper, ¿Green? Underneath Bumper (2013-2015) * Marvin Marvin, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Sanjay & Craig Up Next Bumper, Blue Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Sam & Cat, ¿Pink? Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * The Haunted Hathaways Up Next Bumper, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Littlest Pet Shop Up Next Bumper, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * Rabbids Invasion Up Next Bumper, ¿Orange? Underneath Bumper (2013-2016) * The Thundermans Upe Next Bumper, ¿Orange? Underneath Bumper (2014-2016) * Breadwinners Up Next Bumper, ¿Green? Underneath Bumper (2014-2016) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Up Next Bumper, Unknown Underneath Bumper (2014-2016) * Max & Shred Up Next Bumper, Blue Light Underneath Bumper (2014-2016) * Bella & the Bulldogs Up Next Bumper, ¿Blue or Pink? Underneath Bumper (2015-2016) * Harvey Beaks Up Next Bumper, Orange Underneath Bumper (2015-2016) * ALVINNN!!! & the Chipmunks Up Next Bumper, Unknown Bumper (2015-2016) * Make It Pop Up Next Bumper, Pink Underneath (2015-2016) * 100 Things to Do Before High School Up Next Bumper, ¿Pink? Underneath Bumper (2015-2016) * Yo Soy Franky Up Next Bumper, ¿Pink? Underneath (2015-2016) * WITS Academy Up next Bumper, Unknown Underneath (Aired only in 2016) * The Loud House Up Next Bumper, Pink Underneath Bumper (May-June 2016) Existence Unconfirmed/Unknown * Rugrats Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Rocko's Modern Life Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Kenal & Kel Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Hey Arnold Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * The Angry Beavers Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Catdog Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Invader Zim Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Danny Phantom Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * The Last Airbender Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Zoey 101 Up Next Bumper (2013-2016) * Nick@Nite Up Next Bumper (2013-January 1, 2015) * House of Anubis Up Next Bumper (2013-2014) * Power Rangers: Samurai Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * You Gotta See This Up Next Bumper (aired only in 2013) Possibly/Maybe * How To Rock Up Next Bumper (2013-2016) * Planet Sheen Up Next Bumper (2013-2014) * The Legend of Korra Up Next Bumper (2013-2015) * Robot & Monster Up Next Bumper (2013-2014) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Nicktoons Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Seen But Never Recorded Media Category:Unknown